


On Rare Occasions I Like To Sleep In

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Incest, It's like a cloud, It's not porn they are literally sleeping in the same bed, M/M, Rin likes sleeping with Yukio, Rin/Yukio, Sibling Incest, Yukio also likes sleeping with Rin, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost strange, seeing his brother look so comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Rare Occasions I Like To Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

> hOOOOOOOOLY SHIT I CAN'T BELIVE I FINISHED THIS I HAV EONLY HAD 5 HOURS OF SLEEP AND IM RUNNING ON NOTHING HERE BUT SOMEHOW I GOT THIS DONE AND I EXPECTED TO FINISH IT LIKE THREE DAYS FROM NOW  
> But anyway, I felt like taking a different turn from my sad fics, and made this one happy. Also! I threw in some more shipping and fluff, hopefully it'll sate all you're needs! ^v^  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

It's mostly quiet, save for the soft sounds of someone sleeping, and birds outside the open window. When did the window get open? Rin suspects sometime last night, most likely when he started complaining it was hot. Now though, it's fairly cool, the air filled a pleasant chill that makes breathing more than pleasant. It takes him a moment before he starts to actually pay attention to his surrounding. He first notices that it's early morning, too early to get up but enough for the sun to be more than just peaking in the sky. Kuro is asleep by the window, resting almost halfway off of the sill. Rin feels a smile form across his face as he watches the cat-demon. He almost goes back to sleep, but stops himself when a figure moves beside him.  
Rin freezes for a moment, watching in interest as the figure moves around until they are facing him, the blanket fallen down enough for him to tell who it is. Yukio is asleep, resting close to Rin and holding the blankets tight to himself as if he is worried that if he were to let go, someone would pull them off of him. His brow was furrowed slightly, either from concentration or a dream, Rin doesn't know. He does however smile, as he watches Yukio sleep before him. It's been a long time since he actually got any real sleep, most or all of it riddled with night terrors. Either that, or he just didn't sleep. As he watches his brother, Rin feels a need to reach out and touch him. And he does, leaning over to him and planting a kiss between his eyebrows, right where an unpleasant looking crease is. He lingers there for a moment, feeling his brother relax, the worry lines vanishing. Slowly, he pulls away, looking his brother over again.

Yukio looks peaceful, for once. It's almost strange, seeing his brother look so comfortable. It's been so long since he could look at his brother and say to himself, “I know he's calm, peaceful. He's not angry, worried or scared.” Rin just lays there, watching Yukio sleep. Right now, he would kill almost anyone for coming into their room and waking him. Hell, he'd kill everyone in the Vatican if it meant Yukio could have a good sleep.

 

Sometime he must have fallen asleep, seeing as how he was being poked awake. Rin grumbled, swatting at the hand that was poking him in the face absently. He heard a chuckle from beside him and opened his eyes, spotting Yukio instantly. He was awake, smiling softly at Rin, and looked like someone who had just had a good nights rest. If someone had looked at him, not knowing what he had gone through, they wouldn't be able to tell that he had been possessed by Satan himself. Rin was almost fooled. Almost.

“Don't poke me.” Rin slurred, letting his hand drop to the mattress with a thump. Yukio laughed again, his smile going wider. The older of the two felt a strong urge to kiss him again, like he had before, when he was sleeping. He pushed that thought out of his head though, instead asking, “Did you sleep well?”

Yukio's smile faded slightly, but it was still mostly there. “For the most part. I can't seem to remember my dream.” He paused for a moment, before looking almost sheepish. Something Rin thought his brother could never look. “Maybe... it's because I'm sleeping with you?” Rin blinked, thinking it over. Well, it seemed possible, seeing as now that Yukio had slept with him, he hadn't had a night terror. But it was also quite possible that it was just a coincidence.  
“Maybe. If you want, you can sleep with me again tonight and that way we can see if it's because you sleep with me, or just a happenstance?” He asked, looking at his brother questioningly. Yukio made a noise of approval before moving closer to Rin.

“I want to sleep with you again right now.”

“You're still tired?” Asked Rin, laughing slightly. Yukio nodded, letting his eyelids droop for an answer. Rin nodded, smiling softly at Yukio. If he wanted to sleep some more, than he was going to get to sleep some more. Yukio hadn't slept in so long that he really didn't care how long they slept, if they slept for three more hours or the rest of the day, Rin couldn't care less. He leaned his head forwards, tipping it until his forehead touched Yukio's lightly. He watched as the younger boy let out a soft sigh, eyes closing fully. He watched and didn't move, laying in bed for what seemed like hours. Somewhere in that time, Kuro had came over, now sitting on Rin's shoulder. No one spoke, not Kuro, not Rin, and not Yukio. The whole room felt a ease, slow, like the world had paused for a moment to let them take a break. To let them have some time to be at peace. It wasn't really something that you could see, or even something you could touch. There was a stillness, a calmness to the air. Like someone had opened a window on a bakery, letting all the smoke out and only leaving the smell of bread.

Rin didn't know how long he lay there, sure of only that Yukio was finally at peace. By the time the other boy woke up, it was late. Yukio woke up slowly, first his sense of feeling came back. He could feel someones breath hitting his face, feel someone touching his forehead. He could feel the way the air was chilled, slightly less from that morning but still enough so someone could feel it. Yukio could almost taste the way the air smelled, calm and cool.  
Eventually, he opened his eyes. The room had darkened from when he had last been awake, so he guessed it was around five or six. Before him he saw Rin, awake and laying there. Yukio absently wondered if he'd been awake the whole time, but didn't give it much though as he smiled.

“Hi.” He said quietly, voice thick with sleep and a little bit crackly.  
“Hey.” Rin replied, as quiet as his brothers voice, and sweeter than honey. Yukio suddenly felt safe, secure, something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was something that he realized, he missed greatly.

 


End file.
